1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoking container system and more particularly pertains to conveniently retaining tear away cigarette inserts and cigarette rolling paper for use by a smoker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoking devices including paper holders and tobacco containers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, smoking devices including paper holders and tobacco containers of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting smoking related implements in convenient packaging systems through known methods and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While prior devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a smoking container system that allows conveniently retaining tear away cigarette inserts and cigarette rolling paper for use by a smoker.
In this respect, the smoking container system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently retaining tear away cigarette inserts and cigarette rolling paper for use by a smoker.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved smoking container system which can be used for conveniently retaining tear away cigarette rolling paper for use by a smoker. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.